Worlds Apart
by dolomo
Summary: It's a world were the countries are tied to vampire families or werewolf packs. Alfred, a young werewolf gets saved by a Ivan Braginski, a vampire out of all creatures and has to stay with him until the debt is repaid because saving a life equals the same deed with werewolves. (noSadistRussia)
1. Chapter 1

**Worlds Apart**

* * *

_Note: This is based on an AU RP I am writing with a friend._

_Pairing: RusAme_

_Disclamer: I don't own Hetalia and am certainly not earing any Money by writing fanfics._

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

Alfred laid on his bed, in the room he got from Ivan. He looked around in his room. The night just came out again. Another night, he had to deal with this vampire. God damn it.

As soon as night fell, Ivan took a stroll through the nearby park. Cold night air always smelled clean and fresh like after a rainstorm. He liked that. It was the closest you could get to nature in a major city. Having done that, he returned home and sat down in the spacious living room entertaining himself with watching TV. Knowing what went on in the world was important, especially for someone like him who was over a century old.

"Is there something else you need, Master Ivan?" An elderly man dressed in a black suit asked.

"No, I'm good. Thanks. It's late, you can retire if you want." Ivan grinned at him.

The man nodded and left.

"What I might want, is already in this house..." He mumbled leaning his head back and closed his eyes while still listening to the TV.

Alfred got up. He knew that he could sleep during the daytime and had to be wake at nighttime. As always he changed his clothes and got ready, to fill Ivan with his power. Even though, he did not like that the vampire always was stronger than him after his 'meal'. He went down to the living room. "Good night, Mister Braginski." He refused to call him by his first and he did not wan to be his pet. He wanted to be free.

Ivan heard familiar footsteps in the hall even above the sound of the TV, but did not react. He remained relaxing on the couch. "Hello, Alfred." Throwing his hands above his head, Ivan stretched and opened his eyes. "How are you today?" He did not really care if Alfred called him by his last name. The servants called him 'master'. Alfred was not a servant.

"I'm okay. What about you?" He asked and walked over to him, but not to close. "Is today the day I can go home?" He asked this almost everyday.

"I'm good. Checked the grounds. No suspicious characters skulking around." He let his hands fall to his sides and looked up at the other man. "You ask me that every day.

"It's my right to know when I can see my family again!" He answered and looked angry. He just wanted to go home and forget about what happened. Vampires and werewolves should not be living in a house.

"I don't think debts like saving your life are paid off that easily by just offering a couple drops of blood..." Ivan replied standing up and approached him.

"It's not a couple drops! You drank enough!" He said and took one step away from him.

Ivan took a couple more steps getting closer to Alfred again. "Saving a life equals the same deed with your people. You know that. So, why ask me the same thing every day? Have you saved me yet?

"You get a lot of my blood! It makes you stronger everyday! I saved you your meal!" He said with almost red eyes. "Now leave me alone!"

He swiftly closed the distance hovering over Alfred's face. "I'm not in danger. So, until that day comes for you to save me, you're staying here." He grazzed Alfred's soft neck with his sharp fangs.

He tried to push the vampire away from him. "No! I'm here since weeks! I have family! You.. you won't get my blood again!" He said even thought he got turned on, every time he felt Ivan sucking his neck.

He was not sure how exactly it worked that werewolf blood made him a lot stronger. He grabbed Alfred's hand which had tried to push him away. His teeth carefully sunk an inch into the warm flesh.

Alfred closed his eyes. The biting did not hurt. The feeling of getting excited about it was what made him conflicted. Eventhough the man was good Looking, he was still a freaking vampire. "No!" He said, trying to push Ivan's head away, so that he couldn't suck his blood.

Ivan grabbed his other hand holding them both in a thigh grip. "You say no, but..." He licked a couple for blood drops from Alfred's neck and looked up at him. "But you like it. How about being a bit more honest with yourself?" He chuckled pushing his leg between Alfred's.

Alfred growled and bit his lip, when Ivan pushed his leg between his. "S-stop! I'm not your food!" He growled. If he was a human he would probably have been a vampire already. At least that's what his fellow werewolves had always said. "I don't like it!" He lied. He kind of liked how Ivan treated him even though it hurt and made him weaker but Ivan stronger.

"I've never considered you food. If I had, I'd drained you dry long ago. The amount I take from you isn't enough to last me even an hour." Ivan said with a light shrug. All that he did was carefully bitting just a bit into Alfred's neck and nibble on the few blood drops. He never sunk in his teeth completely. "And if you don't like it...pray tell, why is your body getting all excited?"

"Tch! I-i'm not excited!" He growled and looked to the side. He was just embarrassed. It did not feel well, but on the other hand it did. He pushed the vampire away and held the place, where Ivan had sunk his fangs in.

"Oh yes, you are. And soon you'll come and ask me to drink from you." He laughed and walked out if the living room.

Alfred watched him leaving and growled. _God... damn it! As if he could read my mind...,_ he thought with a heavy sigh.

Ivan left the moody American to get his actual meal: blood in a bag from the fridge with a straw. Alfred was still in the living room standing against the wall with a red face. "You werewolves are always so moody when you're hungry. I can grill you a rib eye steak. Would you like one?" Had Alfred really been a slave or food, Ivan would have never even offered to prepare even a single meal for him.

"Yes... I want one..." Alfred said coming into the kitchen and looked outside the window. He wanted to leave so badly. Even though... Ivan got more friendly from day to day. But how could he trust a vampire?

"Well, don't just stand there. You have to choose which one you want." The fridge had small ones and big ones. As a vampire he did not eat human food anymore and had them bought just for the wolf.

Alfred followed him and looked inside the fridge. "I... want some of the... little ones." He said and then looked at the pale, vampire. Somehow... it was interesting. He never really had contacts with vampires like this, only in fights.

"Okay." Ivan grabbed two smaller pieces and started to prepare them. "I don't really know exactly about werewolves eating habits." He said thoughtfully. "Do you like...eat only meat?"

"No... I actually can eat everything. Like a humans do. But I prefer meat." He said and looked at him. "Have you never eaten something different than blood? Are you a born vampire? I heard that there are two types of them. The ones who got bitten by one and one those who are born as them. "

"No, I was human once, but that was a long time ago and...becoming a vampire was not by choice." He told him while flipping the pieces of meat. "I can still eat normal food, but it tastes...bland." Ivan did not mind telling some things about himself as long as they were general.

"How... did you become one?" He asked surprised, still interested in vampires.

"I was forced to become one." Was the only answer he gave and put the steaks on he plate. "Here you go." Ivan grinned again, but it was a bit forced.

"But... how?" He asked and looked at him. "Thanks..." he said and got himself a plate and tucked in.

"It doesn't matter how." Ivan mumbled hiding deeper in his scarf and hopped on the kitchen counter. "I am what I an now. It can't be changed." He sipped on his own 'dinner' again. How exactly he had become one was his own business.

Alfred started to eat and then looked at him. "... interesting." He commented with a mouth full of food. "Werewolves are only born. Not bitten or how many people think scratched."

"So I've heard..." Ivan said and gave him an amused smile. Alfred was actually opening up to him, although he had said before he would never do that to an evil vampire. "And your lifespan is the same as a humans."

"Yes... it is. But we have more strength than them." He said and looked at him with a proud grin.

"You see, hear and smell better than them. And you're faster too." Ivan added for him watching Alfred eat the meat and enjoy it quite a bit. "I've known werewolves before."

"Yes... and stronger." He added still having that proud grin. "You are the first vampire, I met."

_I've noticed..._, he thought in amusement. "And? What's kind of an evil impression do you have of me?" Ivan asked jumping off the counter to throw the bag away.

"I... heard a few things." He said watching him.

"I'm curious...what do they say these days?" Ivan asked genuinely interested.

"They told us that vampires are killers. And that they would rip werewolves apart." He said thoughtful. "And that you could only drink blood."

"Some of us kill to get fresh blood, others don't. But if you want to compare who kills more... Humans in that regard are number 1." Ivan said with a shrug. "As for werewolves, the born vampires see you as lesser creatures, but they're snobs. They see me as a peasant, because I was made into one. Not pure enough and all that." Ivan took a small piece of meat and just looked at it for a second, then ate it just with his fingers. "So...I'm a lesser creature too." He licked his two fingers and frowned still chewing. It might be more edible with blood poured over it.

"True... they keep on killing everything..." he said and sighed a bit. "Tch. They should even try to fight me and my pack. They would beg for us to leave them alive!" He said with a bride grin.

_Typical werewolf_, he thought amused and chuckled. Ivan had nothing against a good fight, but it required planning not just blunt force. "I've never asked...but how hold are you?" Alfred looked and acted very young. Probably still a puppy even for their standards.

"I'm 19." He answered and looked at him. "What about you? For how long are you a vampire?"

_ Thought so. You're still a puppy_, Ivan grinned lightly and leaned down to Alfred's ear. "A couple of centuries." He whispered into his ear and bit it lightly without drawing blood before taking the empty plates away.

He sighed a bit, feeling the teeth graze his ear and sending a pleasant shiver down his spine, but then he looked surprised. "Really?!"

"Guessing a vampire's age isn't easy." Ivan put the plates in the sink for the servants to clear away later and came back to the other man. "You know...you're not a prisoner here. You're free to leave, but young wolf..." He said the last part with a grin and looked at him. "Since you have a debt to me, a vampire, you have mark of it. Your family members will smell it on you. I don't know how they'll react to that. And before you ask, the mark stays until the debt is paid equally. Only then it's gone."

"What do you mean? Am I smelling now like you do?" He asked confused, before he grabbed Ivan's arm. "Why... did you help me?"

Ivan grabbed Alfred's arm in return and pointed with the other hand. "Look here." The excruciating grip made thick lines visible on Alfred's wrist which went up to his elbow. "As far as I know you don't smell like me, but that mark has a particular odor the older wolves will know what it means." Ivan explained what he knew about it. "Well... you were fighting 4 against 1. That's not fair and on my property no less. So, I decided to intervene."

Alfred looked at the lines with a frown. "So... it's your fault... if my pack wouldn't accept... me anymore..." He said with a sad voice understanding what it really meant. He then looked back at him. "But... you knew I was a wolf." He said surprised. "You saw me... so... Why did you help a wolf? You can't tell me it's only because it wasn't fair..."

"I don't allow any fighting on my territory. Doesn't matter if it's human, vampires or wolves. That's my rule. If someone violates it, they pay." Ivan loosened his hold on Alfred's arm and slowly let go. "We all live dangerous lives. It doesn't hurt to have some backup. And I think you're a cute wolf. But honestly, won't your pack be happy you're alive? I could have just let the others rip you to pieces."

"Yeah... true..." He said and looked at him. "But I'm not cute. After all... werewolves and vampires are not made to work together..." He said and then shook his head. "No... being connected or have contacts to vampires... it's... like... the biggest reason, to not... be in the pack again. Except, we killed one. It's... the highest rule of us."

"Oh you are cute." Ivan laughed a bit. Knowing a couple of werewolves before, he had heard some of the rules they had and some of which that were broken. " Some of the rules are broken, Alfred. That's why there's a fragile peace. But I'm curious...how does it feel to be indebted to a vampire?"

"No I'm not!" He growled a bit and sighed. He then looked up at Ivan. "I know... Don't tell me. But a lonely wolf has not a big chance." He said and looked sad to the ground. "I don't know... I mean... you are not bad, I guess. But all what I was taught... is still inside of me you know?"

"You're only 19. Depending on how long you'll live. You'll see the world is not only good and bad, but something in between." Ivan cupped Alfred's face with both hands and looked at his eyes. Alfred had pretty deep blue eyes. "I wonder...even if you fulfill your debt, how will your pack members react to you living with a vampire?"

"They... won't be happy..." He explained looking away. "Maybe they will laugh at me or something. ... I don't know."

Ivan raised an eyebrow at that. "Why would they laugh? Because you got saved by a vampire?"

"Yes! We are meant to save ourselves! But... I... was to weak... " he said in a quiet tone.

Alfred was cute when disappointed with himself. Ivan decided to try lighten the mood a bit. Putting both hands on his shoulders he leaned down a bit. "I don't think any other wolf would have won. Not alone against four. Which makes me wonder why were they after you anyway?"

"Maybe..." He said and sighed. "Ah... I don't know." He said, but it was clear, that he knew why they did that.

"Perhaps I should ask another time, not now." Ivan grinned knowing Alfred was hiding something and patted his shoulders.

Alfred nod. He couldn't talk about the situation. At least not yet. "Can... I go outside?"

"Sure you can. Like I said before I'm not keeping you here as a prisoner." Ivan moved his hands away.

"Thank you." He said and walked out of the big house. He walked through the woods and tried to get his head free.

Ivan let him stroll around and even if he decided to leave the grounds, he would know. The woods had creatures who kept watch of everything. He was just about to go back to the living room when the doorbell went off. "Good thing, the puppy isn't here..." Ivan grinned going for the front door.

Alfred walked around in the woods, enjoying the dark night. He sighed, knowing that soon would be the full moon. He needed to tell Ivan, that he could not control himself during these nights.

* * *

_Good? Bad?_

_It would be great to know what you think. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Worlds Apart**

_Thanks for the reviews!_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

The front door was opened only half way, when Ivan already heard the happy shout! "Vanyaaaa!" A young woman threw herself in his arms and hugged him fiercely. Had he been human his ribs would be broken now.

"So good to see you! I've miss-" She broke off and raised one of her thin eyebrows. "Oh don't tell me..." She made a displeased face, which did not suit her pretty face at all. "Did you save a stray, filthy dog again? Vanya~, you stink!" The man servant behind her tried to keep a straight face, but had to smile anyway at her rude comment.

Ivan only laughed and freed himself from her grip while she was in shock. "Sort of...But he's not filthy."

"Ugh, we have to open the windows! It smells of dog!" She strode into the house and started opening the large windows one by one. "Put the box down Sergei and help me with the windows."

The man greeted Ivan politely and unlike Natalya asked for Ivan's permission.

Ivan told him it was fine and just watched the two with an amused face.

Alfred came back from his walk after awhile. He went inside just to find two more vampires and had to growl since he was as a wolf all alone. Ivan and the old butler he could handle after having lived with them for a month. Getting confronted with new ones was difficult. "More of them.." He muttered quietly to himself wanting his pack next to him. It would have been far easier for him. But alone, he would fail if there was going to be a fight.

As Alfred appeared, Natalya glared at him. "This is even worse than a dog! Vanya, you got yourself a werewolf...you're ma-."

"I didn't get him. Alfred is not a pet. Mind your manners...now." Ivan stopped her with an ordering tone.

"You should know better than anyone else they're barbaric creatures." She sighed shaking her head. "What's he doing here anyway?"

"We are not barbaric! It's you creatures, who suck the blood out of our and human bodies!" He hissed in anger. His inner wolf wanted to break free and attack her.

"You lowly dog. You dare to raise your voice against me?" She wanted to approach him, but Ivan grabbed her hand. It got suddenly very cold in the room. "You will stop." He looked over at Alfred glaring at him too. "Both of you. Now. No arguing here. Alfred has a debt with me. I don't need to explain to you what that means."

"A debt with that one?" Natalya chuckled looking the wolf up and down. "Doesn't surprise me." He acted tough, but looked far too young. "Well then, do your best, puppy and protect my brother." Leaning up, she gave Ivan a kiss on the cheek.

Alfred just growled at her and glanced at Ivan when the room suddenly got so cold the could see his own breath. "Be careful, vampire " he warned Natalya while she passed him to the front door. "I do bite as well."

"Not with your little milk teeth." She commented back to him and walked out with the other man.

"Well..." Ivan sighed as he checked the box she brought. It was filled with packages of blood: his future dinners. "That was my overly protective younger sister just now."

Alfred only let out a deep breath. "Holy cow, she thinks she's something better!"

"She's a really good fighter." Ivan said closing the box. "Sometimes...rather scary too."

"I can imagine. At least the second one." He said trying to calm down again. Ivan seemed to have some control over that arrogant sister of his and she listened to him too. That was a good thing or he might have been in so much trouble. "Ivan..." He called the vampire's name, but then stopped and curled his hand into a fist. A part of him really did not want to mention that he had no control over himself during nights of the full and new moon. It was one hell of a weakness and embarrassing on top of that. A werewolf, who had not even learned the basics was a laughing stock. Yet his worry of wrecking the whole place and accidentally killing the individual who had saved his life outweighed the rest. "The full moon will be there soon. In a few days ...I...can't control myself during those nights." He sighed after a moment of silence and expected the other to start laughing. His fellow wolves had.

Ivan looked up at the last thing he said and frowned. "Okay..." Generally, wolves were more aggressive during those nights, but still did retain a certain logic and control as far as he had witnessed a couple of times. A wolf that could not control himself at all was new. "What do you do on night like that? Stay in a safe house or something?"

"Mostly I keep myself in a locked up room, but it doesn't help much. I'm hurting myself, trying to escape." He explained, being ashamed because of it. Ivan did not make fun of him and just asked questions on how he was dealing with it. Alfred actually appreciated that. "Other werewolves get themselves under control. Not me..."

"I see..." Ivan said with a thoughtful tone considering what he was supposed to do with a troublesome werewolf like Alfred. Letting him roam around on his property was out of the question when he turned. "Do you know, why you can't?" Alfred looked really uncomfortable and Ivan decided to keep the questions to a minimum for now.

"No... I don't know..." he answered and brushed a hand through his hair. Ivan had noticed it was a nervous gesture with him. "I just can't. My parents never got the chance to tell me. They died when I was young. It took me years, to find a pack. I never learned how to deal with my transformations."

Ivan tilted his head curiously when Alfred actually started to tell things about himself. "Your pack members don't help you with this?"

"Not really..." Alfred shook his head wit a sigh. "It's difficult. A wolf who didn't learn such things during puppy time... They can't really learn it as a young wolf."

"Maybe you can. Many things can still be learned even if you're older." Alfred really looked like he needed a hug, even if it was from a vampire. Ivan pulled him into one, but did it slowly and then let go. "So...You need a room which can be locked...the only thing that comes to mind is the cellar. Wanna see where it is?"

Alfred let him and relaxed a bit when it really was just a hug. "I don't think so... I'm trying it since I'm 17." He explained, but avoided mentioning he had not been that long in a pack. "But yeah... please show me." He said even though he did not like to explain Ivan his personal issues.

"No idea how it's done, but...there's a guy who knows. He's a wolf too, but a very old grumpy one." Ivan chuckled and strolled through his house to the large main staircase. Far in the back was another one going down. "If he feels like it, you might try talking to him."

"Another one?" Alfred raised an eyebrow. It was rather confusing that a vampire actually involved himself with werewolves. "Well..." He looked down at the staircase. "It really does go down pretty far."

"You're not the first werewolf, I get to know." Ivan grinned as they walked down. It was a well lit and spacious passage. "Oh yes, some rooms were used to storage wine. The one I want to show you used to be a dungeon! If you believe the rumours." He explained to Alfred with a happy voice.

"Eh... a dungeon?" He asked surprised and followed the vampire down.

"This a very old house. A dungeon is a must." The grin turned slowly but surely into a smirk. Ivan stopped at a thick metal door that could be bolted only from outside. In the middle was a little square to look what happened inside. Pulling the levers down it swung open without making any sound. "Here it is." He held his hand out as an invitation. Inside was a table with a chair placed against one wall and a couple of wine crates in the corner. "The bottles and furniture will have to stay outside, if you're hurting yourself..."

Alfred had to grin a little bit. "Relatable." He said before he walked inside the room an knocked on the walls a couple of times as if to check if they were thick.. "Its perfect!"

"I've never seen someone so happy about a dungeon." Ivan had to laugh about Alfred's comment and came closer. "You don't need to be chained up, right?"

Alfred actually would need it, but he did not want Ivan to know that. "No. I don't. But... thanks..." It sounded a bit weird having himself get tied up in a dungeon by a vampire.

"Really?" Ivan took a last step so their bodies brushed together for a second.

Alfred looked at him with a little frown. "Well... uhm... maybe... I don't know."

"You said, you're hurting yourself. How?" Ivan asked putting a hand on his shoulder and let it trail down Alfred's arm lightly. "You don't seem to have any deep scars though."

"Because I don't bite myself. I jump around in the room and sometimes break some bones because of it."

"And then...You call the hospital or what?" When vampires broke bones they set themselves pretty quickly. Was it the same for werewolves?

"Yes... I go to one or go to our doctor we have in our pack. But sometimes I need to go." He said with a sigh. "I hate the full moon..."

Ivan had to smile despite what Alfred told him. _I've made a debt with a messed up werewolf_, he thought to himself. "Sounds like you do need to be chained up if the moon gives you so much trouble." Ivan said taking Alfred's hand and looked at the wrist.

Alfred started to blush embarrassed. "I... don't want to... " he said. After all, Ivan was still a vampire.

"Afraid I might do something to you, _da_?" Ivan chuckled at his reactions and lifted Alfred's wrist to his mouth, but then let go without doing anything. "If I really wanted to, I could do something right, you know."

"You could... Yes..." he said pretending to look somewhere else, but at the other man "Do you know...when... the full moon will be?"

"Shouldn't you know? I think, you're more the expert." He said back still holding Alfred's hand.

The blond shook his head. "Maybe...This night... or next night... I don't know." Ivan was merely holding his hand, but it felt really nice.

"Werewolves don't feel when it's time?" He was genuinely curious about this.

"We do feel it! But only a few moments until the moon is there. You know... the actual reason for the full moon... why we do react to it... is... for mating..." It was really embarrassing to explain all this.

"You're quite interesting." Ivan laughed and nodded to his explanation. "But since we don't know when your full moon appears, let's check the internet. Come on." Ivan held his hand tighter pulling him along up the stairs.

"Yep." He let himself get dragged up to Ivan's office where he had a laptop. "It's... next night..." Alfred sighed heavily while looking at a website with moon cycles.

"Alright...so, you have to lock yourself up a couple of hours before?" Ivan asked seeing Alfred was not happy with the knowledge.

"Yeah..." He said resigned to another uncomfortable night. There was no way to change it, but he still really hated it. "I'm getting tired of this..."

Ivan watched for him for a moment. For a 19 year old, this werewolf seemed to have a tricky life. "Are there things that make it easier to deal with ?"

"Not really," He said and looked to the ground. "It's just... bad.. I ... miss my parents. I just..." He stopped shaking his head. "The reason they tried to kill me... is... that I did something ... bad..."

Alfred was jumping from one topic to the other. Ivan couldn't quite follow. "The werewolves on my grounds, you mean?"

"Yes... I hurt the Alpha she-wolf accidentally during one of the nights. She almost died ... the reason why they wanted to kill me. I.. couldn't remember what happened... But that's what they told me."

"If that's true, then it's a crime." Ivan agreed looking at him. "But they all were aware that you can't control yourself, yes?"

"Yes... they did know that.." He remained looking at the carpet on the ground. "But... it doesn't matter... "

"No it does, Alfred." He patted his arm to get his attention. "They knew, so they should have been on their guard and be careful around you. It's not your fault you can't control yourself. Especially the Alphas should have enough knowledge about it."

"Still... I can't go back to my pack. I'll have to search for a new one. Before... the humans will find and kill me."

"So, all this time that you said, you have a family...wasn't really true." Ivan remembered all the times Alfred insisted on going home was a lie. The wolf did not have any place to go to. "Maybe it was a good thing after all you ended up here. So...for now stay here." Ivan said, but with a bit of a questioning tone. Somehow it did not sit well with him to see Alfred leave after a full month that he was living here. The wolf was never freeloading. Ivan had heard from the staff Alfred offered his help with chores.

Alfred looked at him and smiled a bit. "Yeah... maybe I will... I don't know yet." He sighed with a tired sigh. "I'll go to sleep. Good night."

"Night." He said and went back to the large living room. The night was still young with a couple if hours left before he had to retire for 'his sleep'. Ivan decided to call the grumpy old wolf to see how he was doing and judge if it was a good idea to get Alfred involved. It could turn out to be interesting.

When the sun started to rise again, Ivan left the care of the house to the servants and went to his rooms to rest. He never really slept deeply during the day. The sun made him sluggish, but not really tired thanks to Alfred's blood.

The next day, when the sun was about to go down, Alfred walked into Ivan's room. "You have to lock me up."

"Give me second." Ivan remained laying on his king size bed. Usually, he was waiting until the sun was down completely.

"C'mon!" The wolf growled trying to calm down, but he panicked a bit anyway. If he started to change right here everyone in this house would be in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Worlds Apart**

_**Chapter 3**_

_On to the next part!_

* * *

"Yes, yes, I'm up, I'm up." He swiftly got out of bed and pulled the impatient werewolf along to the cellar.

On the way, Alfred already started to change: some fur appeared on his hands and he growled like a real wolf, but it also sounded painful.

Ivan cursed and gripped Alfred's hand tighter while running faster using his vampire's speed when time was short. Pushing the young werewolf into the dungeon he secured all the bolts and locks on the massive metal door. Only the little square of a mere 5 cm big remained open. "Do you...want me to stay?" Ivan called through the little space. Even if Alfred said 'no' he still would stay. A full werewolf transformation was not something he had witnessed so up close.

Alfred sat on the ground in the room, sweating and trying to deal with the tremors wrecking his body. "B-better you leave...or...I could...hurt you..." He gasped hearing his bones crack in various places.

"I doubt it...not with a door sturdier than that of a bunker." Ivan commented as he literally saw bones move to accommodate the change from human to wolf. "Fuck..." This looked just painful. No wonder Alfred hated this.

Soon Alfred's body turned into that of a wolf, but he was two times larger than the actual animal. At first the creature was just sitting with eyes closed. Ivan saw the black nose sniff the air a couple of seconds before a pair of sky blue eyes snapped open. The werewolf growled immediately jumping at the door wanting nothing more than attack the vampire. The fortified door was the only thing that prevented him from ripping Ivan to pieces.

"Gray, huh." Ivan commented surprised while looking through the opening. "I thought you'd be light brown or something, Alfred. Having gold blond hair and all that..." The eye colour stayed the same, but had the glint of a animal. The person called Alfred from just minutes ago was not present. Ivan sensed the wolf was furious, but also afraid. Ivan looked back at him with a steady gaze just like with a normal dog.

The vampire's impassive reaction angered the wolf even more. He snarled showing his teeth and tried clawing at the door. When that did not work he went for the wall looking for a way to break free from the enclosed space. Understanding that there way no way out his growling got even louder. He tried attacking the door again and the vampire behind it.

"No, I don't need chains, huh..." Ivan repeated what Alfred had said before and sighed. "You're like a crazy grasshopper." The wolf could not be still for even a moment. Ivan found it actually fascinating to see a wolf transform and move up close like that without having to defend himself. But it was also not good that Alfred acted so wild.

The longer Ivan stayed, the more aggressive the wolf became from moment to moment. He jumped around, scratched the walls until his paws started to get bloody.

Ivan watched him for awhile, but then decided to leave the creature. The more aggressive Alfred got the more he risked to hurt himself trying to get out. Ivan would come back after a couple of hours to check.

All the hours Alfred was in the dungeon he jumped around, trying to escape. The wolf realized it was a new place he did not know and it made him even more nervous. Once it started to get light again the wolf had no strength left and just lay on the floor trying to get his breathing back.

Ivan had been searching his library for a book about werewolves written by a vampire who had studied them. The information was okay, but not really that helpful. It was probably easier just to ask Alfred. Ivan glanced at the clock and decided to go to the dungeon.

The wolf was exhausted and just rested his body against the cool stone, but once he smelled the vampire again instinctively jumped on his paws and tried approaching the door again. He could not stand properly and slumped back against the wall with a wince feeling how his body was turning back. Howling miserably as if it was dying the wolf lost more and more of his shape until the body was setting itself again into a naked human.

Ivan had never seen how wolves turned back to human form. In that moment they were incredibly weak, so no wolf would ever let a vampire see that if possible. It looked just as painful as the transforming into one. Ivan felt kind of grateful to be a vampire and not a wolf.

As Alfred turned back and had no clothes on, Ivan only then realized he should at least have brought some. Somehow, he had not thought about that. "Oh well, next time then..." He mumbled while opening all the locks and bolts. Stepping into the cell, he looked around seeing deep scratches here and there on the walls. Alfred looked like he was exhausted and asleep, but Ivan was not so sure if he should approach him just yet.

Alfred laid on the ground and groaned lightly. He was breathing heavily and had several dark bruises on his body. "Hng..." He moaned, while looking up at the ceiling. He didn't seem to notice, that the vampire was in the room as well. Only, when he heared the door being unlocked did he spot Ivan. "It's... morning?" He asked trying to clear his throat. His voice sounded rough from all the howling and screaming he had done during the night.

"Yeah..." Ivan replied taking his jacket off to at least provide some cover. If it was really every time like that, Ivan could understand why Alfred hated it. "Can I come closer?" It was probably better to ask first.

"Y-yeah..." He said with a trembling voice, as if he was freezing. He took a look around in the room. The walls looked bad with many scratches. It looked like the wolf went really overboard this time.

Ivan smiled lightly and looked him up and down. Alfred had many bruises and there was blood around his fingernails. "Somehow...I kind of didn't think you'd need clothes after this. Sorry." He draped his jacket around Alfred's shoulders. It was a couple of sizes bigger for him and provided good cover. "Can you stand?"

"Ah... it's okay... I forgot about it myself." He said softly, embarrassed to have no clothes on. He wrapped the jacket around himself and looked up at the vampire. "Yeah..." He said, while slowly standing up. "Did... I hurt someone?"

"The walls suffered a bit, which is totally fine." Ivan added so Alfred would not think he blamed him for reshaping his house. "Aside from that, it's you who got hurt." He took one hand with the bloody nails to see how much damage there was. As vampires it happened that the one who cared for the injured would sometimes lick the old blood away. It was a sign that you cared and wanted to help. Ivan refrained from doing that. Werewolves took it the wrong way. "I've watched you a bit. It looked like you were trying to claw your way out of here."

"I'm fine... Thank you..." He said with a light smile but it was clear that he wasn't that fine. "I know... It's normal... The wolf wanted to get free and when he saw you... He wanted to kill you out of instinct." Alfred felt rally tired and wanted to just to lean over against Ivan, but watched him instead. "It's really not that bad..."

Honesty, even in such a situation was really not Alfred's strong suit. "You know, I may not have a strong sense of smell like werewolves, but vampires excel at sensing things." Ivan said with a small grin. "I can tell you're exhausted and can barely stand on your feet. You're cold and the wounds you have hurt. Oh, and you're embarrassed for standing here naked. But it's not that bad, right?"

Alfred listen to what he said and looked embarrassed to the ground. "You're right... But... It's every time... and... I guess I got used to it..." He said, not sure if he even believed it himself.

"If you say so..." Ivan nodded, but did not believe it. "It's the first time I've seen this whole transformation. It's looks really bad..." Ivan said while he slowly started pulling Alfred along towards the door. "But I was surprised to see you're actually a grey wolf with blue eyes! I thought you'd be brown because of your hair." He said with excitement. " I've seen only a few wolves, so I don't know how others look, but I think it suits you. You look nice."

"It hurts... But only on new and full moon. When we transform to fight, it doesn't hurt. The adrenaline saves us." He explained and grabbed Ivan's arm to help himself, while walking. "Hng... " he growled in pain, but then blinked up at the compliment. "Oh.. .my mum was a white wolf and my father a black one." He explained. "But they were both blond. It doesn't matter which hair colour you have in human form."

"Oh, I've never heard these things when I learned about werewolves." Ivan had to go slow and often wait for Alfred's sake. As they reached the top of the stairs they were greeted by one of the staff. The old man looked at Alfred's lack of clothes then at Ivan and raised eye brow. "I shall run a bath for our...guest." He just said before walking off.

"Now...he thinks, I'm doing something weird with a werewolf." He laughed lightly and leaned closer to him. "I already drink your blood. That is already weird enough, don't you think?"

Alfred glanced at the old man blushing deeply. Him being naked and coming from a cellar would raise questions. When the servant left to draw a bath he slowly started to walked again with Ivan. "Y-yeah... for... me it is... for you... It may... be normal?" He asked hesitantly and looked at Ivan. So up close, he had to admit... the man really did look nice... well... good.

"No way!" Ivan really had to laugh at that while he helped Alfred to get to the bathroom. He leaned more of his weight on him, so Ivan had to wrap an arm around his waist to hold him steady. "I'm sure you've seen what I 'eat' on a daily basis."

"Yeah... I did... But... I mean.. don't you drink werewolf blood to keep your strength?" He asked while he slowly got into the large bathtub and just enjoyed the warm water even if the wounds on his fingers started to sting. The water turned a bit pink, from his bleeding nails, but he didn't care. "Thanks..."

"It does make me somewhat stronger, yes, but I'm strong without it too." Ivan sat down on the edge of the tub behind him. "Thanks? For what?"

"But... how?" He asked and looked at him. "Can... you like feel... the strength... when you drink my blood?" He asked interested. "Well... for bringing me up here."

"Werewolf blood is different than humans, but quite similar to a vampire's in some regard." Ivan leaned down having his face close to Alfred's neck. "Yours tastes somehow nicer than humans."

"Really? Wait... does it mean... you have blood as well?" He asked surprised and looked up as the vampire came closer. This time Alfred did not move or push him away. It was okay when Ivan was just close without starting to drink the blood out of him.

Alfred was asking often funny questions, which made him laugh and he actually didn't laugh that often. "I don't know what you've been told, Alfred, but we are not dead. Vampires are alive, but our bodies functions differently. Humans eat food to get their nutrients. I can eat food, but my body can't live on it anymore. My food is blood now." He shrugged, but smiled as Alfred actually did not move away.

"I thought you were dead... since your skin is so pale and cold. Why don't you eat your own blood then?" He asked confused but still interested.

"I sleep during the day, so I barely get any sun and my body temperature is a bit lower than the humans. But to be dead means having no pulse and a dead heart. Mine beats." He took Alfred's hand and put it just for a short moment on his neck letting him feel the pulse . "I'm not a cannibal. It would be the same as you ripping a chunk off and eat yourself." He leaned over the rest of the way and bit Alfred's neck lightly without drawing blood.

"Oh... okay." He nodded understanding what Ivan wanted to tell him. Leaning back in the tub he looked to him, slowly brushing his hand threw Ivan's hair, when he lightly bit his skin.

Ivan could sink his teeth into Alfred's skin like he had done many times before, but he kissed it carefully instead.

It did feel pretty good and Alfred had to moan from it.

Ivan chuckled against the warm skin. "You don't seem to mind me doing this..."

"No... somehow... It feels good... " he said, before he tried to get out of the tub by himself.

Ivan watched him with a grin as Alfred slowly stood. "Not so embarrassed now I see."

Alfred blushed now and looked to the side. "Yeah yeah... "

"Need help?" He asked seeing him struggle. Alfred looked cute when he blushed. It was hiding the fact that he was a werewolf and they could both kill each other if there would be a fight.

"N-no..." Again it was a lie. The bruises hurt. He tried to stand up, but almost fell down into the bathtub again.

"Oookay..." Ivan commented calmly catching him and sat the stubborn wolf down on the floor. The man servant had laid out towels and a bathrobe. Ivan grabbed the last one. "That's enough denial and lying for one evening." He put it around Alfred and grinned. "Or I'll treat you like a puppy."

"Please not dad." He said with a little grin and shivered a bit. "Thank you again for helping. It was hard... going threw this almost alone." He said and dried himself a bit but let out a painful groan.

Ivan helped him back to his room after he was more or less dry. "How did you deal with it before?" He asked sitting down on the bed once Alfred was half laying on it.

"I... locked myself in the basement... but... it didn't help..." He explained, thinking about the hurt Alpha shewolf. "I ... hope she... is okay..."

"I don't get it...a pack is like a...family of sorts. They left you to deal alone with this?" Ivan didn't know exactly how it worked and only had a vampire covenant to compare with.

"Yes... it should. But I wasn't one of the highest members in the pack. Sadly. So there was no use in helping me... being not born into a pack is ... bad. "

"Doesn't mean that you don't deserve help. You're only 19." Ivan frowned ruffling Alfred's hair a little. "Where did you live before the pack?"

"Alone... on the streets. I tried to live as good as possible." He said and looked to the ground. "I ... the reason I tried to get into the pack... and I did... but... what ever." He said and tried to smile. "You should sleep."

_Subject change again_, Ivan tried to remember when Alfred found some subjects difficult to talk about and focused on something else. "I will...and you should too." He still had his fingers in Alfred's blond hair and wondered if he actually would react positively if he crawled behind his ear. All dogs seemed to like it. So he tried.

Alfred actually did enjoy this leaning in to the touch lightly. "I will as well." He mumbled liking the crawling behind his ear and it made him shut his eyes.

_So, really like a dog_, Ivan grinned at the reaction and continued for a short while. "See you in a couple of hours then."

"Yes... good day." He said with a smile, before he lay down in a position that did not hurt his bruised body too much. Alfred was too tired to even put some clothes on.

"Definitely not embarrassed..." Ivan smirked seeing him fall asleep naked. It had been an eventful night and the vampire was tired too as he lay down in his own bed.

He had actually really wanted to drink Alfred's blood and had more than enough occasions, but found it nicer to see that the young wolf react better to him if he did not impose on him. As he found out Alfred was different from the usual werewolves once you got to know him a bit.

* * *

Let me know what you think. ^^


End file.
